Coming Home
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: He waited at the church for the man he loved to return, 7 years and his love for the man never changed or faulted.


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

Little bit different from the other slashes ive done, the reason why was I wanted to mix it up a bit and add a little bit of fantasy and horror

Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins

I do not own WWE.

* * *

Across the sea were dozen of ships had sunken and now lay broken upon the shore, beyond the lotus fields that the water ran red with blood and corpses scattered around, stood three large mountain's, each one had its own personality and within the centre of the three was a town that no one dared enter for it was run by non-humans, all what they were truly know as…

Monsters.

People feared these monsters as they were vile and blood thirsty but truth be told they acted like normal people, they were a community that had to survive, they could respect one another but turned against each other like humans did however they enjoyed killing. It was night fall and the inky black sky did not present them with stars which was how they liked it, the creatures, the dead and others among category came out of their homes ready to enjoy the night.

They hated the sun light though the mountain's blocked it out so they all slept during the day and were activate during nightfall.

"Dean you coming to the bar?" Sheamus asked, he was a zombie that had lost his right arm but was still grinning.

"Yeah just got to find Seth" Dean replied before walking off.

Dean was a ghoul, he was ash white and his skin sunk into his body revealing his bony frame, there was a large gash on the left side of his stomach that relived a small part of his rib cage. The monster walked slightly hunched over, his bony fingers scrapped against the floor as he moved down the street. He was worried about his friend as he hadn't seen him last night or the night before however Dean knew where to look as Seth would always be there waiting in the same place, it was the only place Seth seemed to go ever since their friend had gone missing.

Walking up the hill, he stopped as his eyes looked upon a broken down church that stood slightly on the second mountain. Dean saw moment from the top window and knew it was Seth so he carried on walking, he really wanted a drink.

Seth had seen his friend coming and knew by the smell, he was leaning against the wall just on the ledge. He was looking out into the distance, hoping to see a figure fly towards but no one never did, getting up he took one finally glance before stepping through the hole that had been smashed into the stained glass window.

Now he was a demon, no not one of those large ones but a small one, his skin wasn't bright red but it was a darken red. Two horns sat upon his head, not long but they curved slightly, giving him the slight look of a goat and he had a tail that he just loved. Unlike Dean and some others, he walked straight and on both feet.

The only thing he did not have that other demons had was wings, he didn't care.

Walking down the stairs, he met Dean as the guy had just entered the church but walked back out when he saw Seth approaching. Both now outside, Dean explained to Seth that Sheamus had invited them out for a drink, he could already see that Seth didn't want to go but his friend needed this to get away from the pain. He never wanted to leave the church as it brought painful but good memories of that man and every time he went to a bar, he would pick up another monster's flirting attention and a one night stand would end the night but Seth's heart only belonged to one man only.

"Seth your coming, no matter what" Dean said as he started walking.

"Dean I don't want to, what if…"Seth started.

"What if he comes back, Seth, I miss him so much as you do but it's been years since we last saw him" Dean replied with a frown.

He knew his friend was right, it had been years since he had seen the guy and to makes things worst, no one had heard from him nor of sightings but one thing that made his heart shatter was the rumour going round the town. That the great Van John Cena had killed him, a man who made it his mission to rid the world of monster and make the place pure though he would never dare enter this town, now he and Dean knew that not to be true as their friend was stronger and more powerful than Cena, Dean had even killed a few other monsters who had told him.

They both had a strong connection with this guy, Dean looked up to him as an older brother while Seth it was his first and only true love but he never told the guy which he regretted now.

He had the chance one night but it was also the night the guy had left.

Soon they both arrived at the bar and once inside, Dean noticed Sheamus was waving them over so he pushed Seth through the crowd and to the table. Upon arrival to the table, Seth noticed Sheamus wasn't alone, there was Fandango the invisible man and next to him was Cesaro who was a undead Mummy. Dean took a seat next to Sheamus while Seth moved next to Cesaro, drinks had already been ordered and soon they came over, carried by Summer who was a gorgon, she placed them down with a smile before walking back to the bar.

"You should so go talk to her" Sheamus said nudging Fandango with a grin.

"No one can resist your charm" Dean commented before laughing.

"Well boys if you don't mind" Fandango replied with a smile before following after the waitress.

The three laughed except for Seth who had taken a sip of his blood drink, he listened to the conversation but only threw in a few yes's and no's, he wasn't in the mood and the three had picked up on that so Sheamus turned to Dean who was frowning at Seth, he mouthed the name of the guy that had been missing and he nodded which Sheamus frowned, he missed that guy but there was nothing they could do. Nearly all of the monsters missed this guy that when Cesaro leaned forward to Seth, he motioned with his finger for Seth to lean closer and he did curious to hear what his friend had to say.

"I heard that there was a sighting up north, near Romania"

"What!" Dean and Sheamus said as they had leaned forward shocked while Cesaro leaned back with a grin.

"Really" Seth said hope in his eyes.

"Yup, the people described seeing something in the sky, they believed it to be a dragon due to the wings" Cesaro explained.

Seth felt his hope becoming stronger, his lover was out there and would return soon, Dean smiled as he could see his friend cheering up. He had to buy Cesaro a drink and hoped what he said was true, finishing their drinks, they soon saw Fandango running to them and he did not look happy at all so Sheamus stood up.

"Whats the problem?" he asked.

"They.. are selling his stuff" Fandango explained catching his breath.

Now for those who didn't know, when monsters within that town died, they would sell off items as it was bad luck to keep a dead monsters stuff. Before Sheamus could say something, Dean and Seth had fled off into the direction that Fandango had just come from and what their friend had told them was indeed true. There upon the poorly built stage was a few items that belonged to their friend, Seth felt his heart breaking as he stood still in shock while Dean had jumped onto the stage throwing a few monsters.

"What are you doing!" He hissed.

"Dean we got to sell his stuff, we can't keep putting it off" RVD a bat demon said frowning.

On the stage were a few cloaks, an old clock that no longer ticked, a few boxes but what caught Seth's eye was the small music box that sat among it all, he had promised the guy that he would look after it that night. He ran into a rage as another demon was picking it up, Seth had stabbed the guy a couple times in the chest with his tail, carefully catching the box and he cradled it to his chest looking to Dean.

"They can't Dean, stop them" he said softly.

Dean looked at Seth with soft eyes, their friends had caught up and fended off any others that wanted to attack but there was nothing they could do, it had been a tradition to sell off things and they had put it off hoping for him to return.

He had not returned, it had been 7 years since he had taken off into the sky leaving the town.

Feeling the anger building up in him, Dean threw a punch at RVD who dodged it and a brawl broke out into the bar, chaos was about and all Seth could do was stand there cradling the music box to his chest, tears slowly running down his cheeks suddenly the wind picked up in the bar and this caused everyone to cover their eyes. They did not see the black blur that flew from the roof and landed hunch on the ground, it wasn't till the wind died down that they all put down their hands/claws down and stared at the figure that slowly rose from the ground, his wings stretching out.

"Its him" one guy whispered.

No could believe it, the stretched out wings slowly came down and wrapped around its owner forming a sort of cloak, the man stood tall of his talons as he looked around with his golden slits, his scales gleaming in the dark glow of the bar light.

He had come back.

Roman was home.

"What is going on" he said, his voice dark and low as he looked at RVD.

"We thought you were dead so it was tradition to sell your stuff" RVD explained frowning as he motioned for his men to let go off Dean when he saw the golden slits move from him to Dean.

"It won't be needed now, im back" Roman replied.

RVD nodded and motioned to his men to take Roman's stuff back to the dragon's hybrid home, the crowd of people soon scattered back to their tables while Dean and the other three remained were they stood except for Seth who had fled the bar the moment Roman had spoken. Dean had come out of his shock and tackled Roman, throwing his arms around the guy as did Cesaro and Sheamus, Roman chuckled as he looked at them when they pulled away looking up at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked.

"All over the world, who do you think did all those massacres" Roman replied with a smile.

"They were all you" Cesaro said amazed.

"Yeah I was itching for a good kill but it took longer to fill than I guessed"

"It's so good to see you back, the town hasn't been the same since you left" Sheamus commented.

Roman looked around them but he couldn't see Seth, the little demon was the one he missed every day and let out a sigh, Dean had noticed so he told Sheamus to get them some drinks so the dead Irishmen pulled Cesaro with him.

"He's gone to the church"

"The church?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, he never leaves the place, he missed you so much Roman" Dean whispered as he looked down.

Placing a hand on Dean's back, he brought the ghoul into a hug before he left the bar, Dean watched with a smile and it grew when their friends returned asking him where the guy had gone.

"Has some un-finished business to tend to" he replied taking the glass of blood into his hands before downing it.

He sat on the ledge, the music box on his right, Seth listened to the soft tune that rang out of it. Fled, that was what he had done, this was the moment he had waited for and all he had done was fled, Seth hated himself as he brought his knee's to his chest. The man he loved had returned and he had lost his voice, there were so many words he had to say but nothing would come out, Seth was unaware of the figure that was flying to the church.

The music had stopped and he turned to look at it, closing it, Seth was about to open it when he heard a voice.

"It was always special to me"

Turning his head to were the voice came from, Seth saw that Roman was flying in front of him and the guy soon landed onto the ledge, he looked at Seth with those golden slits and the demon would forever be lost in them.

"You left" Roman said.

"You disappeared for 7 years" Seth counted back as he turned his head away.

They weren't the words he wanted to say to Roman but all the built up anger he had developed over the years had finally burst, soon the tears came next and Seth felt strong scaley arms wrapped around him so he buried his face into Roman's chest.

"Its ok, im back for good Seth, Im never leaving you" Roman whispered softly.

"You promise" Seth choked out looking up.

"I promise, by the name of satan that I Roman Reigns will never leave Seth's side for if I did then may my soul burned deep down in the pits of hell to then be tortured by the Van John Cena"

This made Seth smile as he cuddled into Roman, they both watched the rising sun and knew it was time to go back into hiding but Seth was happy for he had Roman back and would tell the guy what had happened over the pass 7 years.

* * *

All done.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

also if you enjoyed this pairing check out my story The Neighbor as that contains Seth/Roman and other pairings.

Thank you for reading


End file.
